Together
by JoBelle
Summary: Designate This fix it fic, aka life sans virus! PG13 for 1 lil bad word :)


Title: Together  
Author: Jodie/JoBelle  
Email: me@jodie.tv  
Summary: Designate this Fix it Fic  
Feedback: Please!!!!! Oh please oh please oh please! You review me, I review you! :)  
  
  
Damnit! Logan thought glaring at the computer screen as the failed satellite uplink message blinked unfazed back at him. Typing furiously to try to get it going again he heard a noise to his left and swivelled without even really thinking about it.  
He froze when his eyes found the intruder. Loose grey camouflage pants and a white t shirt this time, hair much longer and straighter now instead of a form fitting black cat suit and wild curls like he remembered but it was her and his heart nearly burst with love and relief and fear and disbelief. It couldn't be her; he'd watched her die, held her in his arms and felt her heart stop beating at the same time his shattered.  
  
He was out of the computer chair and walking towards her before he was even aware of what he was doing.   
"Max," he whispered the name, a wish and a prayer and an, 'I love you' all rolled up into three little letters.   
  
Incredulity and hope warred for a place in his eyes that were so much bluer than she remembered as he placed a hand on the side of her face, palm cupping her cheek thumb stroking lightly across her cheekbones.  
"We gotta get you outta here. They're coming for you." She told him urgently, not moving an inch away despite her tone. She took note of the dark circles under his eyes, the absence of the spikes in his hair, the worry lines creasing his brow that hadn't been there before, her inventory was cut short when he pressed his lips to hers, soft and tentative as if he expected her to bolt or disappear. They pulled back for a moment, staring awestruck into each other's eyes and then crushed together in a desperate kiss, full of all the pent up longing and despair of the last three months. Max wound her arms around Logan's torso, pressing closer to him and he reciprocated by tangling his fingers deeper in her chestnut coloured locks, thumb stroking the nape of her neck brushing across the barcode. He slid his free hand around her waist hooking his index and middle fingers into her belt loop pulling her into him, so close that when they eventually broke apart panting for air, Max the genetically engineered super girl actually stumbled over her own feet as she stepped back. He grabbed her elbow before she could do anymore and she smiled up at him a shy almost embarrassed smile   
"We have to go." She whispered regretfully.  
He nodded, closing his laptop and stuffing it into a backpack.  
  
They took the stairs, thirteen winding floors and when they got to the garage Max paused in mid step. Logan's hand on her shoulder shook her out of her trance and she turned to smile at him.  
"Wh..."  
He cut off her question with a smile and a shrug. "I couldn't get rid of it." He murmured, nodding towards her black ninja parked next to his tiburon. The gentle pressure from his hand on her shoulder made her walk forward as he continued to talk. "I dreamt of you, every night. I could feel somehow that you weren't really gone. I tried to convince myself it was wishful thinking. That I was imagining things but I knew, I knew in my gut Max that you weren't lost to me."  
  
"Logan," she whispered, leaning backwards into him, letting her head rest for a moment on his shoulder. "God, I missed you so much."  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for business. They had to get out of there now or she'd be missing him for a whole hell of a lot longer than she already had. Swinging a leg over her baby she suddenly realized she didn't have the keys. Turning slightly in her seat she met Logan's twinkling eyes as he dangled the silver set of keys in her face. Flashing him a smile, she snatched them from his fingers and moments later was gunning the engine as they roared outta there. She wasn't sure where they were headed or what they were going to do when they got there, all she did know was Logan's arms around her waist and her back pressed firmly against his chest was the rightest thing she had felt and after being dead all these months made her feel more alive than ever. Whereever they went, whatever the future had in store for them, they could face it, because they would face it together...  
  
  
So! What'd you think? I might do another chapter if anyone wants it... 


End file.
